


The Originals

by cryingdrama3



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Drafts, Gen, Hotels, Parallel Universes, What Have I Done, a bit of supernatural stuff??, im a mess, im sick, it’s like five am, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingdrama3/pseuds/cryingdrama3





	The Originals

There was a darkness that expands upon the area. Going on for miles and miles, deeper than the deep end of a pool and twice as deadly. The three were convinced that this was their death— their end has come. 

 

And Scout was okay with that, she would have sighed in relief if she could feel her mouth. After a long, short life of torment, she would finally rest. She will finally sleep without nightmares or with fears of the window unlocking and the Devil sliding in again into her room. A smile would twitch as she feels the life drain from her soul. 

 

Josh in the other hand, he feels indifferent by all of this. It’s not he _ wants  _ to die, he has a girlfriend that would cry for him and a job to do but he will be replaced anyways. If he really had the choice he would flip a coin to make up his mind. 

 

But in the end of the scale was little Sophia Goldsworth. A girl who was made to sit in the lap of luxury and grew up wearing silk— she was terrified of death. Not because she was spoiled and when she’s dead she won’t be able to enjoy those riches in the afterlife. She’s scared of death because it’s… _ death.  _ Any normal human would be scared of the unknown of what happens after your soul leave their body once the time comes. Sophia tried so hard to wake up. Just to wake up. She couldn’t die without knowing how she’d been stripped from the world. Sophia has always figured that she was going to die surrounded by her family as the Angel of Death scoops her up in Her arms before going into the afterlife. 

 

Not like this. 

 

She didn’t want to die without knowing it so her soul would mourn and wonder the Earth with despair. If her ghost hunter uncles were right, then maybe she will be doomed to be those ghost them and her cousin hunt. 

 

But soon the a buzzing feeling and tingling that started from her fingertips slowly crawls up her body. From her fingers to her wrist and up her arm. The feeling made it aware that she was alive. But different. 

 

Having a skin that wasn’t theirs, clothes that were never something from his closet, hair that they never cut or styled that way. Yes, they were in a body and they were alive but it wasn’t theirs. 

 

Sophia opens her eyes, seeing a room that she has never seen before. It was an office in what she assumes was in a cheap hotel, judging by the shitty wallpaper with the corners lifting because of moisture and age. There was also a desk with mess and litter all around it. She walks towards it, feeling a majority of her body sore and hard to move. When she lifted the sweater that she would never own and whimpers when she saw the black and blue bruises that crawled up her side. She didn’t even bother touching it, it hurts too much. 

 

She screams, startled when she heard the door open. She turns around and saw a girl, wearing what looked like what someone who works at a bowling alley would wear, red vest with a nametag on it, under it was an ugly-looking striped button down. Sophia blinks at her, moving back and bumping into the desk. “I, uh, I’m sorry,” her voice even sounded different in her ears. “I got lost and I think that I, eh, am not supposed to be here.” The girl looked at her wide, familiar eyes that she swears she’s seen before. “I’ll just leave.” Making it towards the door as fast as her broken and uncomfortable shoes, she was stopped. 

 

“Wait! Sophia?” the girl says, inching forward with a raised eyebrow. She turns around and sees that she had a familiar scar on her jaw but also another two on her face, one going through her left eyebrow and the other one on the bridge of her strange nose. 

 

Sophia blinks. “I… yes? How do you know me?”

 

The girl takes another step forward and Sophia moves back, scared. “It’s me. Scout,” the girl says. 

 

With a gasp, she can see the outline of her familiar face over this new face. Now she can see why those sad eyes looked like that. “Scout?” Sophia gasped before running up to her, hugging her, suddenly realizing that this new Scout was far more taller. “What happened?” she asked, taking a whiff of the plastic-y vest and striped shirt. 

 

Scout puts her chin over her head, feeling weird that she was now taller. She didn’t expected all of this, she woke up (or if she could call it that) and when Scout saw her reflection in a bathroom mirror, she screamed. Scared out of her mind; this wasn’t her body. Her hair was never this weird green color, it was never this short, she never had these scars on her body and face. But the worst part was when she looked at the clothes she had on, there was a name tag on her red vest that had her real name.  _ Her real name.  _ And everytime she tried to take it off, the tag would come back like it was magic. 

 

She pulls away from the hug and almost cried when she saw Sophia’s new face. There wasn’t much that made her look like her original self but her long hair and eyes. Her chin had a scab from probably being pushed into the ground, there was a green bruise on her jaw and some scratches on her collarbone. “What the fuck happened to you?” Scout asks while holding her head in her hands. 

 

Shaking her head, Sophia says: “I don’t know. I just woke up here and was going to leave. What about you?”

 

“I woke up in a bathroom,” Scout says. 

 

“What… what happened to your hair?” she asks as he reaches to touch the green highlights in Scout’s short black hair. 

 

Before she could answer the door where Scout cam from opened and a guy stumbles in. His hair was curly and was wearing the baggiest hoodie Scout and Sophia have seen with basketball shorts and wearing only one flip-flop on his foot. 

 

The girls looked at each other before Scout pushes Sophia behind her as she grabs a snowglobe from the desk and raises it over her head as a threat. The guy was laying on the carpet floor, face first and ass up. 

 

Scout slowly moves forward and screams when he picks up his head and moves to sit up straight. She was going to swing but the guy covered his face and yells out: “Wait! It’s me! It’s Josh!” 

 

She freezes and moves back as the guy lifts his head and two gasps escaped when they saw his face. It was Josh, but different. Same nose but had a piercing, a cut on his eyebrow like Scout’s, and an industrial piercing on his right ear. “What the fuck?” She drops the snow globe on the floor but it didn’t shatter. 

 

Both Sophia and Scout pick him up, picking up the smell of weed on his hoodie. “Where the hell are we?” he asks, rubbing the back of his head. At least he still has the same curls. 

 

“I don’t know,” Scout says as they say him in the chair by the desk. “I woke up in the bathroom.”

 

Sophia adds: “I woke up in here.” She looks around on the desk and sees three pairs of sunglasses scattered, an ashtray with a still-lit cigarette in it, and a landline phone in the corner that extension went into the wall. 

 

Josh rubs his eyes. He woke up in the hallway of what he assumed was a hotel. He rode the elevator to the first floor with a pulsing headache. “Wait… waitwaitwait—“

 

“We’re already waiting!” Scout says, biting her nails. 

 

He continues: “Let’s look around and see if maybe there’s some clues.” 

 

“Way ahead of you, Velma,” Scout says as she empties her pockets. There was a gum wrapper, gum, candy wrappers, a five dollar bill with some quarters that were wrapped up in a receipt. Before Josh could ask if that was anything else she said: “wait.” There was an inside pocket in her vest and she pulls out a flip phone (“ew” she mumbles) and in the other side there were something hard and small with a round-ish shape. Pulling out her hand with a handful of… bullets. 

 

She dropped them, scattering on the carpet floor like broken glass. “Why the hell do you have bullets in your vest?!” Josh says. 

 

“I don’t know!” Scout says, half in panic and angry. 

 

Before anything else was said or done, Josh’s phone rang. Well, the phone Josh had in his hoodie pocket. He scrambles to get it out and it was a slightly more modern phone as it actually has a screen but a very cracked one too. As the phone continues to ring the screen was showing a picture of a guy the three of them has never seen before with the contact name as  **THE BOSS.** “Should I answer it?!” 

 

“I don’t know!” Scout yells before the number went to voicemail. The three of them sigh, and it wasn’t much of a sigh of relief. 

 

Sophia searches in the pocket of her shorts and in her left back pocket she feels what it was a wallet. She pulls it out, it was a small purple thing similar to one of a child, with small yellow flowers. Opening it Sophia finds only a one dollar coin and an ID card. “Look it’s my identification,” she says as her cousins gather around her to see what she was seeing. “Sophia Marie… Reynolds?” 

 

Scout reaches to look at the ID. “Reynolds? Last time I checked you were a Goldsworth.” 

 

“Odd,” Sophia whispers. “Wait, Cousin, checked your own identification. You too, Joshua.”

 

The two of them hurry to do so and when they did they found out their names in this… universe it seems. Scout honestly feels like she has entered The Twilight Zone. 

 

Joshua reads out loud: “Joshua Hernandez.” 

 

Scout reads out, her voice cracking: “My real name… this is my real name.” She looks up at the people she knows and loves with the faces of strangers. “Why does it have my real name?” Throwing the wallet and ID on the desk in disgust, she covers her face. Heart pounding with terror and bewilderment. This doesn’t make any sense. What is this? A weird ass joke or prank or fuck up? 

 

Scout looks at the desk and scrambles to look at it, she looked at the plaque that still has her real name on it. She pushes it into the garbage can next to the desk—  _ her desk.  _ So this was her desk, meaning she works here. Meaning that she lives in this place. Meaning they all live in this place. 

 

Sophia pulls the drawers from the desk, looking around and just meeting with just wrappers and loose change and pens and pencils and a cigarette and lighter. She pulls on the last drawer but was hit with it being locked. Pulling again and it was still locked. She looks up and sees that there were keys hanging around her neck. 

 

“Scout,” she calls for her, seeing the distance in her eyes as she tried to connect the dots of the universe around them. “The keys. Let me see them.” 

 

Taking them off and handing them to her, she looks down at her own feet, busted up Converse with star doodles on the cuff of her baggy jeans. She would wear this but this wasn’t real. This wasn’t their own universe.

 

Sophia unlocks the lock on the drawer and jumps with a yelp when she sees a gun— a revolver— at the bottom of the drawer. She moves away from it, jumping in instinct fear. Josh leans down over her shoulder, “What the fuck…? Where the fuck are we?” 

 

“Who the fuck are we?” Scout asks, looking down at the gun in  _ her  _ desk. She reaches down and moved the gun, seeing that there was folders right under them. Was the gun to protect herself or to protect the contents inside of those folder? When she opens the folder she sees pictures, ones that were taken by either the security cameras from the streets or by a camera. Looking through the folder and seeing pictures of people they all know some way or another. People they call, Dad or Pops, Boss, or Father or Uncle. 

 

Spreading the pictures on the desk, seeing all of the details in them to try to find a flaw to call out the prank or the sick joke this is. But it’s just… not. 

 

The pictures shows either Shane and Ryan or maybe Ricky and Tinsley or Night with Legs or Banjo. Or any weird combination of the other mixing like similar socks. The men were wearing coats and the one with the weird but compelling face (the three of them were still unsure of who it might be out of the four lookalikes) had large clear rimmed glasses so that made the elimination process a bit easier since only two of them have those type of glasses. And the other one, the shorter, had stumble around his face around his cheeks and jawline and then there were also two possible people (as Richard would rather be caught dead than unshaven). 

 

Scout falls back on the chair, now empty from Josh now standing around the desk, sighing and on the verge of either crying or shaking with an angry outburst. “Oh… my god,” she says under her breath and she wanted to just fade away and let the world swallow her. “What did  _ I  _ do?” 

 

Sophia shakes her head, wiry brown hair flopping around her shoulders and waist. “No. It wasn’t you but this version of you. This… universe’s version of you.” 

 

“That doesn’t help me!” her outburst made both of her cousins move back. “So are you saying that this might a version of me where I’m worse than my current life? That I actually want to murder someone?!” 

 

The sound of someone or two walking down the hall made all of them look at the door. They all scattered across the office, Scout staying at the desk and Josh limping towards the coffee machine that was in the back of the room and Sophia leaning on the wall far from the desk. When the door opens they all sit up right, those familiar faces made them have hope. But this wasn’t their own universe— so who knows what they are to them. 

 

“Shane…” Scout whispers when the door opens and that man’s face pops in. Or maybe it was Banjo or Logan or Tinsley. 

 

He didn’t hear her and blinked at her. “Hey, kid. You ready to go?” he asks as the lights shine up his clear rimmed glasses. 

 

As an instinct Scout stands up before stopping herself, reminding herself that this wasn’t her own world. “I’m sorry, to where?” And instead of being answered another familiar face popped in and their three hearts tightened. 

 

It was Ryan; or Ricky or Night. “Hurry up. We don’t know our way around this town like you do,” that face says. 

 

It took everything in Scout to not tell out or cry. Taking in a deep breath: “Can you remind me where we’re going?” 

 

The two faces looked like their patience was thinning; and the three of them wanted to smile. They’ve been given that look so many times that it has become a joke to them. “The church where Father Thomas is at. You said he can help us with something.” This possible-Ryan says it with an ease that it would never be a Ricky Goldsworth way to say it. Never. It’s too casual and too teenage-frat-boy way. There was no elegance or stuck-up-ness snobbishness that the Goldsworth talks with.  _ So are you Ryan or Uncle Nick?  _

 

“Uh. Yeah um…” Scout was trying to pull out something from the air, a good excuse that knocked over the coffee machine behind her. Josh and Sophia— BINGO. “It’s just my cousins are here! And I’ll help them get settled her and then I’ll go to the church thingy with you.” 

 

The taller raises an eyebrow (a trait the all lookalikes all have) and then waved at Sophia and at Josh, who waved back timid and awkwardly. “Pleasure! Your cousin is a pain in the ass but a smart one,” and Scout blinks and realizes that this is Shane. At first, after him saying  _ Pleasure!  _ maybe he was Tinsley as his old fashion manner of speak made his faint accent slightly louder and prominent. 

 

“Thank you!” Scout plays along and gives her cousins a look of eureka. “I’ll be right out.” 

 

This universe’s Ryan nods. “‘Kay. Your skateboard is still out there and it might rain so be careful.” He pulls back into the hallways before yelling at her to: “Hurry up though!” 

 

Everyone stayed still and silent, listening to fading away footsteps and the wiring for th A/C with the small creaking of the hotel settling was the ghost that murmured their deaths and secret wishes. 

 

“Who… who are we?” Joshua asks and Scout looks at the floor and swallows when a part of her, a voice from above. Not God or anything like that but something more— 

 

“We’re… we’re our first form…” Sophia says, a messenger in a way. A message from the person who picked up a pen and wrote down the beginning of whatever this is. The creator of the original drafts in comparison to what they are now. But the question still stands— 

 

Josh’s:  _ who do I work for here? _

 

Sophia:  _ who loves me here? _

 

And Scout’s:  _ What do I do?  _


End file.
